sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Daffyd McKay
Vital Statistics Age: 150 Planet of Origin: Catachan Job: Private Merchant (public), ONI Operative (classified) Rank: N/A Affiliation: Betelgeuse EmpireLeft with the rest of the Royal Family and is not associated with the current Betelgeuse Empire. Bio Alliance Days Born on the jungle world of Catachan, Daffyd’s family had to struggle every day just to survive to the next day. Known as one of the most difficult worlds in the Alliance to humanityHas since been dropped to 274th on the list of dangerous planets from third place., Daffyd became very tough, cunning, and independent. At a young age, it was impressed upon him that EVERYONE on Catachan served the Alliance in some way, be it in the Sword Legion or in Shield Fleet. While most of his surviving friends and family chose the Legion, Daffyd broke tradition and went into the Fleet at the young age of 16Shield Fleet and Sword Legion allowed enlistees, but would not allow them to see any form of combat until age 20.. Initially, he enlisted as a tactical operations specialist. However, his skills and dedication, combined with his quick thinking, earned him the respect of his officers. The recommendation to go mustang was pushed up several times during his 25 years of service as an enlisted naval rating. Unfortunately, it took that long to be looked at for officer candidacy due to the fact that he spoke his mind in a brutally honest fashion all the time, regardless of someone's rank, and was no stranger to ANY kind of fight when someone insulted his honor. After graduating from OCS, his first tour was aboard a destroyer that conducted pirate-hunting missions. During this tour, his destroyer was severely damaged by three pirates, causing him to lose all the senior officers above him and thus forcing him to take command and kill two of the pirates. While commended and promoted for his actions, the action and the radiation that he was subjected to, due to the pirates using dirty weapons, caused the appearance of him being older, around 65, than normally accounted for. As he continued to serve, he rose through the ranks until he was a full Captain. He refused several attempts to promote him to flag rank, sometimes so vehemently that the flag officers in question would look to see if they still had hair or skin attached after they spoke to him about it. After his fourth refusal, ONI approached him about serving as one of their stealth cruiser captains, which he agreed to under the provision that he would never be promoted and could leave whenever he wanted. The provisions were agreed uponOnly known to the ONI rep and Daffyd. The Admiral of the Fleet at the time never approved it. and he served the rest of his time running around the Alliance and beyond, dropping off ONI groups until he retired out of the Navy at age 105. After his retirement, he was approached by the Head of ONI with a small request. They would give him a modified, medium merchant ship and, in exchange, he would gather information and do small missions for ONI that would allow them to be easily denied by the Alliance. He agreed as long as the crew could only be picked by him and he had the right to refuse missions if they didn’t ‘feel right’ to him. For the last 45 years, he has worked as a free merchant skipper while doing the odd jobs for ONI, living mostly off his retirement check and ‘disability’ income. Since the change of ONI Chiefs, he has gotten a little closer to ONI, mostly because he likes the attitude of the new Chief a lot more than the older one. While he looks like he is in his 60’s, he is far younger and capable of doing the same things others his age are, despite the fact that he is older than most people on his planet usually live to. After the Dom'Kavosh Incursion Daffyd and his ship 'disappeared' for 10 years to locations unknown and has only recently returned to the same location it disappeared from. Only he and his crew knows what happened while he was away wherever he was, and he is strangely tight-lipped about all of the knowledge about how they got there, what they did, and how they were able to engineer their return. He took over the Trade Federation and established the Betelgeuse Empire, playing on the hero worship the people had for he and his now wife. Relationships * Aralinna Marie McKay: Adopted Daughter. * Tylar Noche: Treated like a brother, Tylar and Daffyd went back and forth on who was serving under who, though Tylar eventually won by virtue of staying in the service of the Fleet. They had a falling out soon before the Battle of Betelgeuse and was never really rectified. References Category:Characters